XJustice
by BMWWfreak
Summary: The Justice League and Teen Titans are somehow sent to the X-Mansion, here they meet the X-Men.You don't really know how different Mutants and Superheroes are until they meet. Or are they that different? Don't they all fight for the same thing?Please RxR!
1. Chapter 1

Thank you for reading, I know this might not be as good as I had hoped...I kinda just threw it together real quick, but please review!

NOTE: The couples are NOT the main plot of this story.

- The X-men meet The Justice League, and Teen Titans, should be interesting -

"Has crime stopped or something? We haven't had a mission in weeks! I'm about to go insane up here in space!" Flash said dramatically, following Batman around the Watchtower.

"There is no such thing as crime stopping. Just last night I stopped a burglar in Gotham." he replied, with no emotion what so ever.

"Yeah but, only in Gotham, and I think we all know _you_ have _your_ city under control." Flash said.

"Usually when there is not a lot of crime going on in weeks it means that some insane maniac is planning on taking over the world. Not the first time its happened." Batman said, not looking at Flash, staring forward.

"True, but-" He was interrupted by a blinding white light that surrounded both of them in its glow, they could hardly see anything, if at all. Batman reached for his utility belt, but he seemed to be moving in slow motion. His hand wasn't even half way to his belt when they were hit with what seemed to be a forceful blow of air.

Flash woke up on what felt like soft grass, he groaned and opened one eye. He saw a blue clear sky. He didn't have the energy to stand, so he just layed there.

Batman woke up, and he felt the warmth of someone next to him. He looked, Wonder Woman was laying next to him, unconscious.

He kneeled down next to her, and shook her.

"Diana?"

She awoke, and slowly opened her eyes to see Batman kneeling over her, with maybe, just maybe, a hint of worry on the face you could hardly see through his mask.

"Br- I mean, Batman? What's goin-is that...Robin?" she said with surprise, pointing to something behind him.

Batman spun around. It _was_ Robin, he was kneeling over someone...he couldn't tell who it was. But the rest of the Titans were there.

"Robin?" he said when he had made his way over there.

"Batman?" he spun around on his knees, then stood up. Batman could now recognize who his former-sidekick was kneeling beside. Raven, his teammate.

"Is she okay?" Batman said.

"Is she?" Robin said, pointing at Wonder Woman, who was walking over to them.

"Apparently she is." he said quietly.

"Hello, you must be Robin. I'm Diana." she said, stretching out her hand.

"Hey." he said, shaking her hand, then spinning around back to Raven, seeming a little more worried about Raven then anything.

"Okay, enough meet and greet, where the heck are we?" Green Arrow said behind them, Black Canary beside him. Then he seemed to notice something. "Speedy? Is that you? What...what's wrong?!" he said, half running over to his former-sidekick.

Speedy was laying on the grass, looking as if he was in great pain. "My...leg...I think...I don't know, but _something_ is wrong with it...." he slowly said.

Green Arrow tried to help, but honestly, had no idea how.

Then a man with a gruff voice spoke behind them all, startling them, he was short, and he had what looked like knives coming out of his....knuckles?

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" the man said.

**I know it wasn't **_**great**_**, but I didn't excactly take my time on this one, but think it turned out all right.** **PLEASE review! Did you like it? Hate it? Love it? A little in between? Let me know please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for reading and staying with this story, because I know it was a long wait, but hey, like I always say, **_**At Least I Updated!**_** Enjoy! I do NOT own the X-men, Justice League. Teen Titans, or 'Ax Men' on the Discovery Channel.**

_Then a man with a gruff voice spoke behind them all, startling them, he was short, and he had what looked like knives coming out of his....knuckles?_

_"Who are you and what are you doing here?" the man said._

Flash noticed the voice and decided it was time to get up, no matter how much his rib hurt. He slowly rose to a sitting position. Then, gritting his teeth, he stood, holding his ribcage.

"I _said,_ who are you and what are you doing here!" the man said, obviously angry now. He had razor sharp 'claws' coming out of his knuckles, and he was bearing his teeth in a threatening way.

"We're the Justice League," Superman said, walking over to Batman, Wonder Woman, and Robin who were standing about five feet away from the man with the claws.

The man let out a growl.

Flash whispered to himself, "Someone give him a rabies shot..."

"What?" the man said, now looking at Flash.

_How'd he hear me? _Flash thought. _ I wonder if he can hear my thoughts too..._

Then he noticed a huge mansion to his left, they seemed to be in what looked like a front yard, and he could see that the huge front doors were open, probably where the growling man came from.

White hot pain went up his ribcage, and he couldn't help but make a grunting noise. He felt as if he was going to pass out, but he found the will to stay conscious, because more people were coming out of the big double doors.

One of them was small, probably a teen, brown hair in a ponytail, and walking beside one who looked as though...he was blue and furry all over, with a long tail, probably a teen also.

Then there was an older looking teen, with red sunglasses, holding them as thought they were to fall off. He was walking beside yet another teen, probably his own age, with long red hair, and was flying. (No news to him, he saw people fly on a regular bases.)

They made it to where the claw man was, and the small ponytail teenager said to him, "Logan, who are they?"

"I dunno, they won't tell me." he said, sounding a bit more calm.

The guy with the shades came over to Supermnan, who looked as thought he were the leader, standing in front of the League, who did not look their best:

Flash was pale and about to pass out, Batman looked emotionless, Wonder Woman looked confused beside him, Robin was still tending to Raven (who was still on the ground, unconscious), Speedy was gritting his teeth with Green Arrow hovering over him, looking at 'the shades guy,' but glancing at Speedy every 5 seconds. And everyone else looked confused and not quite ready to fight if the need came up.

The shades guy was a few feet from Superman when he said, "I'm sure my friend Logan asked you, but, who are you?"

"Yes, he asked us, and I told him the truth. We're the Justice League." Superman said, wondering why they didn't recognize the League at all.

"Are you mutants?" Shades guy said. His eyes scanned everyone behind his red glasses.

"Mutants?" Batman said, taking a step closer, to stand beside Superman.

"Yes, mutants." the shades guy turned his head to Logan, and said "You can put your claws away now, they don't seem to be posing any kind of threat anytime soon." He made a motion to all the injured.

He looked back at Superman, who asked "Where are we?"

"Bayville, home of mutants, and mutant haters. We're all mutants here, we call ourselves the X-Men."

Flash then smelled something funny, but ignored it. He thought he saw green mist like substance around his head, but dubbed it to be because of his injury. He now felt more loopy, and said, "Sounds like 'Ax Men', that show on the Discovery Channel."

The League looked at him like he was crazy, and he said, "What?"

A man emerged from the doors, in a wheelchair, and made his way over to where the 'X-men' were standing.

Shades man looked behind him, and said, "Professor, I'm glad you're here. They said their not mutants, and they call theirselves the Justice League."

Flash gasped, felling so loopy now he didn't know what he was saying, or why. "Oh my gosh!" he gasped again.

The League looked at him.

"Its Lex...Lex Luthor!" he held the sides of his face with the palms of his hands, then pointed at Professor with one of them.

"Who?" the blue and furry one said.

"No its not, Flash." Superman said, then looked at Batman and said, "I know Flash is..well, _outgoing_, but the Flash I know would never do _that_."

"You're right, I'll go check him out." Batman replied.

He walked over to Flash and examined him while everyone else stared at the X-men.

"I'm Scott, the leader of the X-men." the shades man, now called Scott, stretched out his hand to Superman.

"I'm..." Superman paused, knowing it would sound stupid to tell them he was 'Superman,' but he couldn't blow his cover, so he said it anyway, "I'm Superman, leader of the Justice League."

**Please review but don't waist your time by flaming or bashing, because I'll ignore all negative comments. Thanks for reading! Ya'll come back now, ya hear?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you so much for reviewing I am REALLY sorry for how long it has taken for me to update, please forgive give me. (Maybe this update'll help you with that.)**

**'I keep meaning to catch that new version of X-men, but never seem to manage it...so no clue as to what the green mist signifies.' I want to thank Kyer for (once again) reviewing my story. The 'green mist' I wrote about is supposed to be loopy gas. Put there by...well, you'll see! :D**

**By the way, Captain Loconut, (thanks for the review) its Wally West :D**

_I dedicate this chapter to Kyer, who always seems to be coming back for more of my stories. :D_

- BMWWfreak

"Superman, pleasure to meet you," Scott said to Superman, who was standing in front of him, the rest of the League behind him, the X-men behind Scott.

"The pleasures all mine," Superman replied. He looked behind him to Batman, who was walking back over to him, after examining Flash.

"I didn't find anything out of the ordinary," he said, reaching Superman.

"Well, we'll have to worry about him later, because right now we have to explain why we're all of the sudden in someone's yard wearing what is obviously not normal here," he whispered to Batman.

"We can't explain it if _we _don't even know how we came to be here," the caped crusader replied.

Scott looked at them, and said, "Would you like to come inside, to talk things over?"

"Yes, I think it would be best if we did," Professor said.

"Uh...guys?" Green Arrow called to them.

"What?" Superman looked at him.

"Are you _positive_ Flash is alright?" he asked, pointing at Flash.

"Oh no..." Superman said, looking at the dancing speedster, "Flash," he walked over to him, "What the..."

Flash was dancing around in a circle, with a round electronic device on his forehead.

Scott came over, and said, "Uh...Logan? Isn't this the same thing that they put on you and your clone?"_ (See X-men:Evolution episode 'X23' and 'Target X' for details on this subject.)_

"Her name is Laura. And yeah, I think it is," Wolverine said, already over there, "Whatever you do, _don't_ mess with it, it'll explode," he warned them.

"What will?" Flash said.

"You're head will, W- I mean, Flash. Now stay still," Supergirl said, trying to keep him still.

Superman said, "Thank you Supergirl. Now, how about going inside?"

____________Inside the X-Mansion : Living room____________

"So you're from here, but you're not mutants, you're superheroes. Am I correct?" Scott said, puzzled.

"Actually..._I'm_ not from here, neither is my cousin, Supergirl. We're from Krypton," Superman said, not finding a reason to lie to them, since they obviously had something to hide at one point too.

"Krypton? Whats that?" Kitty asked, sitting by Kurt on the couch.

"Its a long deceased planet."

"Oh." Kitty said, having not expected that kind of answer.

"How'd you get here?" Logan said, sitting on the arm of the couch.

"Me and Flash were walking down one of our Watchtower's hallways, when a bright light surrounded us, depriving us from our vision. Then a very forceful blow of air hit us, and we woke up here," Batman said, sitting on the other couch in the room, with Diana and Superman.

"Not the same with us," Robin said, helping Raven into the living room, coming from outside where everyone else still was, "Our tower was invaded by masked maniacs. We tried but..." he shook his head, indicating that the Titans lost, "Raven was injured, her leg is broken. And Cyborg and Beastboy didn't even make it here, I don't think."

"Hmm..." Professor wondered. "Somehow tranfered into another place, or time, perhaps. What year was it, where you came from?"

"2010," Diana replied.

"Same here..." Scott said, obviously puzzled.

"What about the empty watchtower? What about all the maniacs we have to stop?" Green Arrow asked.

Superman replied, "I just don't know."

**Thanks for staying with me, even though it took a long time for an update. Hope you enjoyed it, and PLEASE review for Spock's sake. :D Thanks.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the reviews! I appreciate them dearly. :D Happy Mothers Day! Please enjoy this chapter, chapter 4.**

_"What about the empty watchtower? What about all the maniacs we have to stop?" Green Arrow asked._

_Superman replied, "I just don't know."_

After a moment, Scott asked,

"Are all of the 'Justice League' here?"

"No, not even close," Superman replied.

"Well, is there any way you could contact them? Maybe they could tell you the least of what happened," Scott slightly shook his head.

"We don't have our comm links...without them, we don't have any way of contacting them. Especially without J'onn," Superman said, frustrated.

"Well maybe-" he seemed to think of something, "Wait, wasn't your red-suited friend hurt? He was holding his ribcage, remember?"

"Flash? Yeah, I think," Superman waited.

"Well, he was dancing around, right? Wouldn't that hurt too bad?"

"I didn't find anything wrong with him when I checked him out," Batman said, "And he wouldn't fake it, I don't think."

"Maybe whoever did," he made a motion to all of the League with his hand, "_this,_ had something to do with it?"

"Maybe," Superman shook his head, "It still doesn't come together. First of all, who did this? Second, why here? Why zap us to a place where we're not even in existence? And why make Flash loopy?"

"Maybe they knew Flash would be the one to figure this whole mess out," Green arrow suggested.

"Flash? Batman maybe, but Flash?

"Maybe he would have. You know, if he was still sane," Green Arrow said.

"Wouldn't they have more luck keeping us here longer if they knocked the sane out of Batman, or Question?" Diana asked.

"Maybe, but why would they want to keep us here longer?" Robin said, who had let Raven sit on a chair to gain enough strength to heal her broken leg.

"There's far too many questions and not near enough answers," Scott said, "And the more questions we fill our minds with, even more will apear. We have to work together if we're planning on getting you guys back to where you belong."

**I KNOW it's freakishly short, but it's there, at least. Did you like it? Review please! Oh, and one more thing. Vote for Evan and Anna on Dancing with the Stars...Happy Mothers Day!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for all the reviews and sorry for the wait. Enjoy! Sory about everyone not being in here. I just can't fit them all in! :D If you don't like Supergirl/Flash, ignore the TINY part in this particular chap. It's really tiny so...it can't be hard to pass off as nothing. Thanks!**

_"There's far too many questions and not near enough answers," Scott said, "And the more questions we fill our minds with, even more will apear. We have to work together if we're planning on getting you guys back to where you belong."_

Several people nodded their agreement, but most stayed quiet.

"What're we gonna do with you guys in the meantime?" Logan asked to no one in particular.

Superman shrugged a bit, and Professor said, "I guess they will have to stay with us until we find a way to get them back home. If that's alright with everyone, of course. I completely understand if you don't."

Superman sighed and looked around at everyone. "I guess we don't have another choice, but I'll let everyone choose for themselves. Right now I think we need to get Speedy and the rest of the injured to a hospital."

"No need, we have an infirmary downstairs. Hank will take good care them," Professor said.

Hank came into view, having been standing in the background, probably to not draw attention to himself. "The Professor is right. I'll help them to the best of my abilities."

Supergirl flew inside, looking a little frantic. She had been left with Question and Huntress to watch Flash and the injured.

"Guys, we have a problem out here!" she said, before flying back outside.

They rushed outside, and Scott said, "Right now? Really? They couldn't have waited a bit longer to annoy us?"

"What, you're not happy we're here?" Avalanche, leader of the Brotherhood, who were now standing in the front yard, said. "Because I know _we_ are. Oh, and look, you have company."

"Who're they?" Superman asked Scott.

"Thats the Brotherhood. Their an interesting bunch," Scott replied.

Flash stumbled over to them and before anyone could stop him, he said to Blob, "Woah! You're really fat!"

Blob turned red in the face and started at him angrily, and Flash just bent over and covered his head. Supergirl swooped down and grabbed him out of the way, and Blob kept going after him, reaching up to Supergirl and trying to grab Flash.

Supergirl flew higher, the bends of her elbows in Flash's underarms. She watched Blob try and reach her uselessly. "Gross," she said, her face scrunched up.

Avalanche shook his head in disbelief, "Stop! Blob, it's no use, you look like an idiot!"

Blob didn't stop at first, but when he realized he couldn't reach her, he walked back over to the rest of the Brotherhood.

Supergirl landed with Flash next to Superman. "Dang, Wally's really out of it. Is there anything we can do for him?" she said sadly.

"I don't know yet, they said they an infirmary, but Logan said you can't take the electronic device on his head off, so I don't know what they _could_ do," Superman said.

She looked worried as she turned to Flash. She was holding on to his arm, so he wasn't going anywhere. Flash stared at her, as the Brotherhood talked bad to the X-Men.

Flash laughed at Supergirl, and she looked at him. "What's so funny?" she asked, knowing she wouldn't get an answer.

"You're pretty," he said through a laugh.

"Yeah, um...thanks," she said.

Flash toyed with her hair and as she tried to stop him, what felt like an earthquake happened.

Avalanche smiled slyly and looked at them all. "So are we gonna fight are what?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Long time no see, my dear friends. Enjoy. And of course, review.**

_"So are we gonna fight, or what?"_

Scott sighed loudly and looked back at everyone. "Welcome to our world, Justice League." And with that they started fighting, the Brotherhood and X-Men.

Superman thought for a moment. "Should we help?" He had directed the question at Batman, who answered in a low tone, "Perhaps not."

"Why not?" Green Arrow asked, inserting himself into the conversation.

"It would be interfering," the Cloaked Crusader answered.

"And you point being...?"

Superman stopped them, and said, obviously puzzled, "Their not fighting anymore."

He was right. The Brotherhood had stopped fighting and were staring at the Justice League, standing in the background.

"What? The men in tights aren't gonna fight?" Avelanche asked.

"I think we prefer the JUSTICE LEAGUE!" Flash yelled, the one thing Supergirl couldn't hold him back from. Unless...

She covered his mouth with her hand, when he was obviously still trying to talk, and dragged him inside, where she tried to contain him. Yelling from outside told her that they were fighting again, and she huffed at the thought of not being able to. A voice behind her startled her, saying,

"Do you need assistance?"

She whirled around, letting Flash stand behind her. "Oh, its just you." She took a deep breath.

Beast smiled, and asked his question again. This time she answered that she didn't, but thanked him for the thought. He nodded and started to turn and leave, but she stopped him.

"Yes?"

"Can you help him?" she asked sadly.

He looked sympathetic. "I don't know. But, what I can do is try."

With that, they went to the subbasement with Flash, and they got him to sit down.

She explained everything she knew, but it was still a mystery. He examened him for a while, looking puzzled.

"Sonic Screwdriver would be nice, huh?" She laughed, but stopped when he didn't understand. After a few moments, he said,

"Indeed, it is very enigmatic. Other than the device on his forehead and his broken rib-"

"Broken rib?"

"Yes, one of his right ribs is broken," he answered slowly. "You didn't't know?"

"Well no, I didn't. Why was he dancing around with a broken rib?"

"I do not know."

She looked saddened and looked at the ground. Flash was really...well, not Flash.

The fight was raging and the X-Men and Justice League were winning. Toad was out, taken there by Raven, who's leg was now fully healed. Toad saw her and said "You're pretty, but you're going down!", which gave her time to scowl, send him into a nightmare, and walk away. Blob was fighting Robin, who was jumping out of the way of his hands and occasional stomps, tiring him out. Batman was swiftly fighting Avelanche, who had decided that he wanted to take out "The creep in the cloak" with his one two hands, instead of his mutant powers. Batman easily prevailed in the end, knocking him out without seriously injuring the teenager.

The League stopped fighting. They all looked annoyed, and once the Brotherhood was awake and well, they hastily left, and the X-Men didn't even try and catch them. Why would they?

They all went back inside and resumed what once was. Scott, sitting across form Superman, discussed everything over again. Nothing had changed. Nothing had come up to answer any of the looming questions they still had.

Beast and a few others had treated the injured to the best of their abilities. Along with Flash's broken rib, there was Speedy's broken leg, and a serious amount of cuts and bruises. Raven had yet to gain so much energy as to heal them, what with fighting the Brotherhood and healing her own leg. Speedy was given a pair of crutches and Flash was bandaged up nice and also gave him a mild sedative, so that he could sit with everyone else.

"For those of you who are not wishing to stay with us, we'd better get you some clothes. I don't think Bayville will take very easily to a League of Justice in tights," Jean said.

"How are we any different from you lot?" Flash questioned.

Supergirl elbowed him and warned him to shut up. He did, but what he had said everyone heard.

Jean opened her mouth to answer but Superman interrupted. "Ignore him, he's out of it."

"So I figured when he called the Professor 'Lex Luthor,'" Jean replied, slightly laughing.

Daylight became darkness, and the once awake became fatigued. They all separated into different rooms, with no member of the Justice League refusing the offer to stay with the X-Men.

Batman was laying in a twin bed, door locked, mask off. He was wearing some of the spare clothes the X-Men had in case of another mutant coming into their care. They were a bit small, but he would live. He thought about Gotham. A bank robbery possibly in the progress, the citizens of Gotham wondering where Batman was. The police still on guard to catch him and put him away. He thought about Alfred, and how the poor old butler was probably worried, but not because Bruce didn't't return home. No, that wasn't what worried him. He was worried because the bank robbery was just that, a bank robbery. With no Batman, the bank robbery wouldn't be stopped. The police would try. That gave him a sliht bit of ease. Besides, he didn't even know if there _was_ a bank robbery.

And with that, he fell asleep. In a small room in a large mansion. In Bayville. Home of mutants. And now, the Justice League.


End file.
